Attractions
Attractions Memory Dance thumb|180x180px Arm-Wrestling thumb|180x180px Charge Card Battle Fly Swatter Quick Draw thumb|180x180px Spirit Shutter thumb|180x180px Runaway Minecart thumb|180x180px Hide and Seek thumb|180x180px Stay On Target thumb|180x180px Plot related attractions Bonus Attraction: Room of Lies thumb|Clear Chips and the Web of Happiness The room of lies is first discovered by Reko Yabusame and Sara Chidouin, after the finding of a hidden button by Reko. They both enter the room and are met with a wooden table holding ten clear chips and a long piece of rope. As soon as Sara grabs the items a loud sound scares her out of the room, though attempting to bring Reko with her on the way out. When she escapes, however, it's quickly found out that Reko is missing (par from a single glove which Sara pulled off). It was only a moment later that a doll counterpart of 'Reko' left the room and met up with Sara, the latter noting that she had two gloves on, though dismissing her thoughts and giving the ten clear chips to 'Reko' for her to hand out to the others. The room is later used after Sara and Nao Egokoro either run out of time, leading for everyone to be freed (with the exception of Q-taro Burgerberg and Gin Ibushi, who are both poisoned). The clone version of Reko escapes back to the room of lies, where the real Reko is standing to the side. Nao is then given the option of choosing which one survives, though her decision wouldn't of mattered as the clone 'Reko' stabs the real Reko, thus killing her. The room of lies is also used in an alternative ending where Nao and Sara push the clone 'Reko' into the pit, leading for a distressed Alice Yabusame to run to the room of lies. Tia Safalin holds the head to the fake Reko and throws it to Alice. Unbeknown to him, however, the clone's collar activates and leaves a gaping hole through Alice's torso, leading for him to bleed to death. The real Reko is then set free to find Alice's corpse on the ground. Later on, after the second card trade, a distressed Sara returns to the Room of Lies with hope of stealing Alice's/Reko's clear chips so she can trade her 'Sacrifice' away. Much to her dismay however, Safalin reveals that Alice nor Reko had any clear chips on their corpses, and were likely stolen by someone else earlier on (who was presumed to be Nao). The Arbitration Room The Arbitration Roon is the 11th and Final Attraction of the Sub-Game. This Attraction punishes the participant who collected the less Me-Tokens, in which they get poisoned with 5 different venomous stingers. The participant which got the most has the privledge of sacrificing themselves for them. It's up to the three on the top on who to decide should fall into the spikes, be impaled, and free the two vulnerable participants. However, there is a fake Reko present for this process so therefore no human can die from this. However the player's choice on what to do with the fake Reko chooses the route, and death in the aftermath of this attraction. See also *Prize Exchange *Game over Category:Terminology